Fairy University
by Bringmetherainbowfart
Summary: Lucy was home schooled in her whole life! She finally get to receive a taste of freedom once she started college! Not only that, but she get to meet this guy named Natsu who give her more than freedom. Find out the adventure and romance of NALU!


**Okay guise! This is my very first story! I don't own Fairy Tail! Please enjoy the story as you can! Any comments, suggestions, and questions may be added in the reviews! I will read them weekly or earlier!**

_**Chapter 1: Fairy University**_

Lucy can't believe her own eyes! She finally got accepted to Fairy University! The number one university in Magnolia! She stand inside her own room and look around to see anything missing. She seems to think that everything is settle in her room. Everyone in Fairy University get to have their own room. Besides this building is extremely huge! She decided to go to the library. After all, she is a hell of a bookworm.

….

Lucy found a sparkly gold book called "Daybreak". It's by her favorite author named Zekua Melon. She have all his collections from her inspirational author. She squeaks like a fan girl once she got the hold of the book. A blue-haired girl approach to Lucy sight.

"eekk! You're a fan of Zekua Melon!? You won't believe his story once you read that book!" the blue-haired girl stated.

"YES! GOD! HE IS THE BEST WRITER EVER! I DIDN'T KNOW HE HAVE A BOOK CALLED 'DAYBREAK'!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That is his very last book that he ever written, but the book will explain why." The blue-haired warned.

"I'll definitely check out this book! Thanks!" said Lucy.

"No biggie! Hey! Are you new here?" the blue-haired questioned.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman. How about you?" Lucy asked.

"Same goes with me! My name is Levy." Levy smiled.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. What major are you studying?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I'm major in Philosophy. How about you?" Levy asked.

"I'm major in writing. I want to be an author." Lucy answered.

"OH! I bet you're an awesome writer!" Levy stated.

"Thanks. But I wouldn't say that to myself." Lucy smiled.

"Well you should! You should let me read some of your writing some time! Anyways, you know, I have this cook out at the park in the campus with some friends. You should really come along!" Levy suggested.

"Oh…well..erphm…I'm barely new. I do-"

"Okay its settle! I'll see you there!" Levy interrupted as she walked away.

"Wait-! _Sigh_ I guess I have no choice" Lucy said to herself_. I'll just check it out, besides I will eventually need to meet new people. I'll see how it goes, and I hope I am a good impression to them._

….

Lucy arrived at the park in campus. She was trying to find a blue-haired, tiny girl. She realized that Levy was with a guy who have PINK HAIR! She wonder if the guy purposely dyed it or something_. But why it has to be pink_, Lucy wonders. _Either way, it suites him. He kind of looks cut-_

"LUCY!" Levy yelled and ran towards Lucy followed by the pink-haired boy

"Hey, Levy! I was worry that I wouldn't be able to find you. I don't know if you realize it, but the park is huge! Never mind that the whole campus is huge!" Lucy awed.

Levy and the pink-haired boy laughed.

"Well, welcome to Fairy University! My name is Natsu!" Natsu grinned.

"I'm Lucy" Lucy giggled as she looks down nervously.

"CMON LU-CHAN! NATSU-KUN! EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR US!" Levy reached for their wrist and ran to their destination

….

There was a group of people next to a grill with tables set and food prepared to be cooked.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS WEREN'T WAITING TOO LONG FOR THE CHIEF!" Natsu yelled as he ran straight to the food.

"DID YOU GET YOURSELF LOST, FLAMEHEAD?" a dark blue-haired boy yelled.

"SHUT IT ICE BRAIN! OR ELSE ILL MAKE SURE YOU STARVE TO DEATH!" Natsu threated.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT IT! WE HAVE A NEW GUEST HERE!" A red, scarlet-haired girl scolded.

"My name is Lucy. I am a freshman. I hope to be an author." Lucy introduced herself.

"My name is Erza. I'm also a freshman. I hope to be a crime investigator."

"My name is Gray. I'm also a freshman. I hope to be a Football player, but I'm minor in geography."

"My name is Jellah. This is my second year here. I hope to be politician."

"My name is Juvia. I'm a freshman. I hope to be an oceanographer."

"My name is Grajeel. I'm a freshman. I hope to be an engineering"

"My name is Natsu. I'm a freshman. I hope to be a chief!"

"You guys have awesome ability!" Lucy remarked.

Everyone smiled.

"I hope you love my famous hamburgers, Lucy. You will receive a taste that you will never forget!" Natsu grins.

Everyone cheered.

"Hurry the fuck up Natsu! I am starving!" Grajeel complained.

"Yeah man! You made us wait a good two hours! We even brought all the ingrediants for your ass!" Gray claimed.

"Quit your whining! It wasn't my fault that Levy drags to get ready!" Natsu roared.

"HEY! I couldn't decided what outfitted to wear" Levy said shyly.

"Tshh….someone is trying to impress Gajeel" Jellah chuckles.

Levy blushed and Gajeel turned around to hide his blush. Everyone started laughing at the two crushes.

Lucy seems to enjoy the crowd. They're so welcomed and lively.

"Oi, Erza! I made your strawberry cake for you! It's inside the box that I brought on top of the table" Natsu said.

Erza Gasp and ran towards the table, until Jellah stop in front of her.

"Erza, we agree to eat food first before dessert." Jellah stated.

"BUT JELLAH!" Erza pouted.

"Opps…I should've told you after we ate huh?" Natsu laughed. "Well! The hamburgers are finally ready! Lucy, give me a hand, would you? Give everyone a plate, so I can just serve them their sandwiches."

Everyone cheered. Lucy pass out the plates as she was told. Natsu prepared the hamburgers quickly onto everyone's plates. Music was playing. Everyone was eating. There was a summer breeze while the sky turns slightly bright pink. It was a Friday evening. Once Monday approach, classes will begin. The crew only hangs out once a week during classes since everyone will be busy with classes, homework, and work. Erza and Jellah are a couple since high school, so they usually have Saturday as their alone time. Sunday is the only day when everyone as a crew hangs out. No one can't ditch since it's a committed day for everyone once they all started college. Gray and Juvia are also a couple since their Junior year. Juvia was drooling over Gray since the start of high school, until Gray finally give Juvia the chance to prove herself worthy. Gajeel and Levy never got the chance to date. For starters, Gajeel is too stubborn to admit that he have a crush on her since senior year. He never pay attention to her before since he was busy with himself. Levy always have a deep crush with Gajeel, but she stays quiets. She doesn't to do the first move; however they never leave each other sides. Natsu used to have a girlfriend named Lisanna. They were high school sweet hearts, and childhood crushes, until Lisanna decided to break up with him because they were going to different colleges. She didn't want to try the long distance relationship. She feels that they both need to be experience before she agree to Natsu's proposal. Natsu propose to Lisanna after high school. He was heartbroken when Lisanna rejected the whole idea. Lucy was home schooled in her whole life. Her mother passed away when she was 8. Her father kept her inside the mansion without meeting anybody outside the mansion, until her father passed away. His letter gave Lucy the opportunity to go to college with the savings that he collected for her after his death. Lucy finally get to receive a taste of freedom.

As the sun is setting down, everyone started to dance along the music. Everyone was really enjoying themselves. Natsu asked Lucy to dance, and she took his hand. They twirl along the lovely, calm music. Natsu give his toothy grin, and Lucy give her sweetest smile. Lucy never felt so lively and happy in her life. Once the sky turns dark, everyone started preparing to go home. There wasn't much to carry compare the beginning of the cookout. Jellah and Erza took the grill and a few bags. Gray and Juvia took the table and a few bags. Everyone else are just carrying a few bags since there was leftover food. Natsu and Lucy were the last one to leave the park, so they walked together towards the building.

"How you like the cookout?" Natsu asked.

"It was great! I wished the day didn't went by so fast. I was really enjoying myself." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Good! That's a start to love Fairy university!" Natsu said proudly.

Lucy giggled. "You know, you have so much pride towards Fairy University, and you're only a freshman!"

"Well, that's because there was a high school called Fairy High. I have a good relationship with the principle, and I had a good experience through high school. Even though, there's downs, but I'll never forget the ups"

"I admire your attitude. You know how to have a positive attitude with so much pride. You give everyone courtesy and happiness. I mean, that's what I notice about you when I first met you." Lucy stated with a glimpse of blush.

Natsu gave a wild grin. "I appreciate that, Luce! I have to say that I love when I see you enjoying yourself. Especially when you give the brightest smile."

Lucy blushed. "Th-Thank you. I really did enjoy myself."

"I-um wanted to ask you if you want to go to this convention with me tomorrow. It's a place where all the famous chiefs gather and give out samples to learn their skills. Since I am a chief at Fairy High, I get to go for free, and I get to bring one guest! I wonder if you would like to join me."

"Sure! I would love to! What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 4. I can show you around Magnolia, and take you to the tastiest place!"

"Okay! It's a date!" Lucy blurted out. She stood quiet nervously.

Natsu gave a laugh. "Sure thing! I'll see you tomorrow."

Natsu left Lucy in front of her door and waved good-bye as he walked away. Lucy went inside and lean against the door once she closed it behind her. She never realize how her heart skipped a beat every time she sees Natsu toothy grin. She's afraid to get too attach to him, but she hope that he isn't a bad guy like those drama book stories. Well, tomorrow she will take the judge of that.


End file.
